1. Field of the Disclosure
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate generally to systems and methods for providing power.
2. Description of Background
A power supply, such as an uninterruptible power supply (UPS) is typically used to provide power to an electrical device or load. A UPS can provide power while a primary power source, or mains, is unavailable. A conventional online UPS rectifies input power provided by an electric utility using a Power Factor Correction circuit (PFC) to provide power to a DC bus. The rectified DC voltage is typically used to charge a battery while mains power is available, as well as to provide power to the DC bus. In the absence of mains power, the battery provides power to the DC bus. From the DC bus, an inverter generates an AC output voltage to the load. Since the DC bus is powered either by mains or the battery, the output power of the UPS is uninterrupted if the mains fails and the battery is sufficiently charged.